


The Biggest Change

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We hear about it all over the news. People being attacked,changed. Children being born different in ways most parents couldn't understand or explain. Every news channel plays a different story of some family being ripped apart by the unkind hands of fate. No one ever seems to notice that only the important families get coverage. Only the rich stories are told</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_We hear about it all over the news. People being attacked,changed. Children being born different in ways most parents couldn't understand or explain. Every news channel plays a different story of some family being ripped apart by the unkind hands of fate. No one ever seems to notice that only the important families get coverage. Only the rich stories are told._

_We never hear about the ones with no future, who suddenly have their lives ripped away._

His struggles were in vain the moment he saw their teeth. As if some awful joke the sun glinted red against them, making their whole mouth seem blood filled. He still fought them though, punching the rock like flesh, doing more damage to his own hands than to his attackers. Pain tore at his neck, setting his blood on fire. The screams turned to gurgles as dark liquid was poured into his mouth, pressure forcing him to swallow. 

When he awoke the next night he felt his neck, thick mangled scars decorated it now. The wounds healing far to fast to have been a normal attacker. His jaw hurt as his teeth made room for the newest additions, two elongated canines. His skin felt tight, and was shades lighter than it had been before. His stomach gnawed at his spine, aching for.......something.

_We never hear about the families that accept their children and raise them in love._

She could feel her mother's eyes on her as she traced out another equation on a plain sheet of paper. The intricate series of circles and lines glowed slightly as they bloomed to life under the careful movements of her felt ink pen. If one line was out of place the entire spell would go off kilter and back fire on her. Her mother took a step closer, peering over the seven year old's shoulder. 

While the elder woman never understood the complex spells that her youngest child could weave into the world she always loved to watch her daughter work. The paper and ink glittered under the open light, the lines almost seeming to lift into the air. Then the small girl lifted her hand and around her small pointer finger the same pattern she just traced circled in the air, colored light blue it spun faster and faster. When it finally stopped her mother looked at her darling and gasped when she saw the effects of her spell.

“Did it work mama?”

“Yes baby. It did”

Despite the summer air blowing in the window the two sat laughing in a pile of ice white snow.

_And we never hear about the poor souls......_

“What the?”

_Who never know until....._

He spun from the mirror, closing his eyes tightly before turning back. Praying under his breath as he creaked a single eye open he stared at himself in the mirror. His face paled as he took in two new appendages attached to his back.

_Until the change takes them completely over._

The door to his bathroom creaked open and he heard his father call in a gently tone.

“Kurt?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt gazed into his closet mirror doors, sitting cross legged on his bed as he did. The teen had been sitting there for the last hour, just staring at himself. He couldn't help it, the staring bit. How was he supposed to react to _this_? Other teenage boys had to deal with zits and weight and..... _girls_. How did he manage to be not only the most openly out gay at school, but the only one with wings!

At that thought his head snapped up and to the left, staring at one of the two wings he grew. All week his back had been itchy and hot, forcing him to sleep on his stomach. He had simply thought that he was having a small reaction to Carole's new laundry detergent. When he woke this morning the itching had stopped, but his shoulders felt heavy. He didn't notice the two additions to his body until he was in the bathroom.

His father had found him when he didn't hear movement from the upstairs bathroom for almost twenty minutes. Poor Burt had found his son white as a sheet staring at himself. Thankfully the older man hadn't freaked like his son did. He carefully wrapped a towel around his son's shoulders and lead him back to him room.

With his moment, almost an hour later, of panic done he finally took a look at himself. The wings weren't very large, the shoulder of the wings came just above his owns shoulders and the very tip of the end feathers brushed the back of his knees as he stood. Instead of the white wings that he always thought of his were a soft yellow color. Almost like his departed Pavarotti. The thought caused him to hiccup a laugh. Well now......he really was a Warbler.

His door vibrated under the harsh knocks of his father. The man was a tender man who almost never thought to raise his fist to another, but he put on a good act for strangers. Diving towards his bed he cocooned himself in his comforter as the door opened. He must've looked a sight as his father, dressed in his work overalls with a baseball cap, was followed into his basement room by a woman he had never seen.

His fashion trained eye was quick to start checking her clothing and makeup. He supposed that for a woman nearing his father's age she was pretty, though the way her raven black hair was pulled into such a strict bun made her seem older. Her skin was paler than his own, almost gray toned, but she wore pale makeup instead of wearing dark stuff. The clothing was professional, a button up white pressed shirt with a tight black pencil skirt. Nude leggings with solid black dress heels, and in her left hand was a black leather briefcase, the glossy nature of the leather showing it wasn't a knock off. The only thing he couldn't get were the dark tinted tea shade sunglasses. Who wore those anymore?

“Kurt, this is Mrs. Tucker. She's.....from the Lewis Carroll High for Shifters.” It seemed to hurt his father to say that. Kurt peeked around the corner of his blanket to the man. 

He was shifting on his feet, watching the mound of blankets that hid all but his son's bright blue eyes from view. Clearly Burt didn't like this at all. “She's here to talk to you about what's happened”

Mrs. Tucker wasted no time setting herself up at Kurt's vanity. The amount of colored papers she had in her briefcase was amazing. Kurt crept out of the safety of his cocoon and sat on the edge of his bed, his wings arching up and backwards when they were freed from the blankets. The movement startled his for a moment, it seemed so natural.

Behind her glasses he could see her eyes darting around to look at father and son, possibly trying to figure out how to start. Though when she finally started to talk he was surprised at the power in the elder woman's voice.

“What your father said is correct Mr. Kurt. I am Lillian Tucker, the Vice Principal for LCH.” She said, crossing her legs at the ankle and staring at Kurt. “One of the schools Seers informed me of your pending Shift and I've taken care of most of the paperwork for your transfer”

“Wait! I'm leaving Dalton?” Kurt had gone to Dalton since he had come out of the closet in middle school. It was his home away from home, a safe haven that allowed him to be himself. He couldn't imagine a better place.

“Yes.” The bluntness of her answer was startling “Mr. Kurt you must realize that to many people you are no longer human. The government requires that any Shifter be placed in a specialized school. It's more for your safety and health than any other reason.”

“LCH, unlike Dalton, is built with the proper facilities to help you with the changes in your life.” Mrs. Tucker said, pulling out several of the color sheets of paper. “The government classifies you as a Swan Type winged human, what the students have taken to calling a Seraph”

“Swan type?” Burt asked, confused by the phrase.

“There are three types of winged humans so far. Dove, Swan, and Eagle. Dove types have small wings,about the same size and length of their shoulder blades and are always white. The wings are useless for flight, but the Dove type are known to have a decent amount of mental control abilities.”

“Both Swan and Eagle types have larger wings, though the wings on a Swan type are not strong enough to fly. The tip of the Eagle Types wings are sharp enough that wrapping yourself in your blanket would've ripped it to shreds.”

Kurt blinked as she laid several papers in front of his father with a pen laid on the pile. Burt looked over the paperwork, his forehead wrinkled as he signed some of the paperwork. “Do understand Mr. Hummel, your son isn't going very far. LCH is on the edge of a lake about four hour drive from this home”  
Kurt didn't realize the the Shifter school was in Ohio, he always thought that the school would've been farther from town. “The weekends are free to the students, the classes are matched to the current school level. You will dorm on campus, currently you'll have you're own room.” At least Kurt had that going for him. Mrs Tucker took the sheets from his father.

At least all of this was happening during Christmas break.


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis Carroll High School for Shifters was nothing more than a series of Victorian styled homes grouped together with pathways leading to different parts of the grounds. The ground were well taken care of, though Kurt could see a large garden near the very back of the grounds. His father parked the car in a mostly empty lot, sighing tiredly as the car stilled.

It was a week after his Change had taken place, and the last week sucked. The paperwork came through from Dalton for his transfer, and after some major altercations most of his wardrobe was moved into his new dorm room. Some of his sweaters couldn't be altered, he'd be left with a pile of yarn if he tried. One of them was large enough to wear over his wings and hid them rather well.

The father and son left the safety of their car, the last few moments of normality between the two. It almost felt like leaving the car was leaving behind everything that used to be. Burt took the final bag from the back of the car, trailing after his son as they headed to the school. They could see Mrs. Tucker standing just outside the door way, dressed in a white version of the same outfit she wore during their first meeting. 

“Glad you found this place safely.” Was she worried that they would've had made it? “Let's continue this in my office”

Thankfully her office wasn't like the Dean's office in Dalton. Her office was in the main building's sun room, her desk merely a wicker table and chairs. It was open and inviting, rather than his old Dean's stuffy and leather filled office. He felt like he couldn't breath in that office.

“Now, we have your dorm set up and your luggage has been picked up, though it hasn't been unpacked” Thank Gaga for small favors “This will be your class schedule, your teachers have been informed about your transfer.”

He looked over his classes, most were the normally things like Math and English, but he saw a few classes that were odd. Grooming and Endurance class, though he groaned when he saw that he was taking Gym again.

“Do I have to take Gym again?”

“I'm afraid so Mr. Kurt. The class is mandatory for any Shifter who's physical nature has been changed. The Endurance class is to help build the muscles in your wings but the Gym class also doubles as a self defense class.”

“Self defense? This is a school, do you think that's really necessary for my son?”

Mrs. Tucker sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes under her sunglasses as she leaned back into her wicker chair. “Mr. Hummel, I understand your concern but you must understand something. There are people out there who no longer see your son as human, some don't even see him as a person.”

Kurt felt the blood in his face drain at that thought. “I'm not a human?”

“In the eyes of the Law and Government you are. It's still murder if you get killed, assault if they jump you. When Shifters first started to come into the public light humanity viewed it similar as a child does a new bug. Something to poke and watch in case it does something interesting.”

“Now?”

Mrs. Tucker sighed again, giving him a tired smile. “There are debates. Most try to see this as something they can't control, like the color of a child's skin. Some see this as the next step in human evolution, and there are those who see Shifters as things that go against nature and must be deemed evil.”

Kurt flinched slightly at that. Coming out gay in middle school had exposed him to a lot of that talk from the parents of his classmates. Some people saw anything that didn't fit in their world as wrong. It was a sad thought that so many had closed minds like that.

“Dalton had a zero tolerance policy against bullying. Does Lewis Carroll have the same?” His father's first thoughts were always his son safety.

“Mr. Hummel, we're running a school for teenagers who have gone through a major life change. Some have been kicked out of their homes, most are trying to deal with their families and friends as well as school. Not having such a policy would be criminally negligent.”

An hour later Kurt was given permission to take the last of his bags to his new room. The campus was easy to navigate thankfully, and he found his room soon after. It was going to take some serious interior designing to make this room liveable to his standards, but it would work for now.

Kurt sighed as he started to unpack, singing 'Born This Way' as he did, trying to fill the silence as he worked. The boys dorm was oddly quiet, but he figured once classes started again that the noise level would rise dramatically.

“Hey, you must be the new kid”

The sudden voice caused Kurt to almost jumped out of his skin tight Marc Jacobs jeans. Spinning on his heel he stared at his open door, mouth slightly opened to shout at whoever had surprised him. Instead he found himself staring at a pair of laughing gold eyes.

“Sorry sorry” The other boy laughed, leaning on Kurt's door jam. “I heard you singing in the hall and I wanted to come say hi.”

“Hi” Kurt coughed out, staring at the other boy. Though he was still bent over from his laughing fit Kurt could make out a few details. The other was slightly shorter than Kurt was, though he was much darker toned than he was. Kurt couldn't hide his wince at the amount of gel in his hair. It looked almost toxic.  
“Hi.”He chuckled again “I'm Blaine. So, you'll be joining the school next week?”

“I'm Kurt, and yes. This is my first day at Lewis Carroll.” Kurt held his hand out to the other, blushing slightly. Blaine took his hand loosely, giving him a charming smile that just made the blush cover more of Kurt's cheeks. In return Blaine's smile seemed to grow, his gold colored eyes glinting slightly as he shook the others hand.

“Well than, glad to be the first to welcome you to LC High.” Blaine was still holding his hand lightly as he leaned back against the door jam. Kurt felt his cheeks burn slightly as he took the boy fully in. His eyebrow jumped up when he took in the neon blue suspenders over the black button up shirt, paired with dark dress pants. The eyebrow jumped higher when he noticed the tight neckline and bow tie.

“Hope to see you in a few of my classes” With that said Blaine lifted Kurt's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's wrist. Kurt's eyes glazed over as Blaine turned and headed to his own dorm room, whistling to himself as the countertenor gazed after him.

“What just happened?”


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's first day of school was spent in Orientation, just the school's counselor Emma Pillsbury taking him around the school, showing him where his classrooms are and things like that. He actually liked the woman, though he couldn't help but want to take her to the mall for some serious shopping. Ms. Pillsbury was an Angel Shifter, apparently that was the term used for winged humans, as well though she was a Cupid type. Her white wings were the size of her shoulders and seemed to fluff up as she spoke.

After a tour of the classes it was lunch and he was allowed to sit in with the teacher on duty to watch the other students. The teacher, who's name was Ken Tanaka, was the overweight football coach for the school. The Coach was a Pyrokinetic Shifter, or “As the students say I'm a Djinn”. Kurt didn't know what he meant,all he knew was that the Coach was a dark navy blue with glaring red eyes.

Soon he tuned the teacher out, instead focusing on the lunchroom. It was pure chaos, there was no other way of describing the mess. He could see food, bags, sometimes a football or two being tossed around the room. The noise level was almost deafening even though he was half way across the room from the blunt of it all. His gaze was bouncing every where, trying to take it all in at once.

He was not looking for a certain bow tie wearing teen. Never.

…

Lunch was an hour and a half long, and went far better than he could've planned. He was able to catch some of the gossip, granted he still didn't know who the students were, but for now he would be slightly ahead of the curve. At least as far as gossip went.

Kurt sighed tiredly as he headed to his Study Hall classroom, following the directions Coach Tanaka had given him. He was supposed to be picking up his class schedule for the next day (LCH was done on a block schedule) and meet the Study Hall teacher Ms. Spirit. A few twisting halls later he came to the door 313,the door creaked slightly as he pushed it open.

_SNAP!!_

The sound of a number of twigs breaking at the same time filled his ears as the world went black and white. He tried to call for help but all he seemed to be able to produce were high pitched squeaks and squeals. The floor was much closer and as he tried to move he noticed that his feet and arms were much shorter.

“Hey guys! I think we caught him!” Kurt spun around to face a pair of zebra print flats and a pair of black skinny jeans, the female voice had an Ohio accent and seemed to echo in the empty room.

“Oh damn....” The second voice had a slight Irish accent, but was female and much softer than the first. A pair of Michael Kors Enola boots, when he got his voice back he'd have to compliment her about the shoes, came into his line of sight. “Mercedes babe, I think we caught the wrong person.”

“Ash is right 'Cedes.” Oh sweet Armani.......Kurt felt his cheeks blush when he heard Blaine's voice chuckling as a pair of boat shoes....with no socks....came up beside the other two shoes. “Karofsky has dark brown hair, while our little friend here does have brown fur, it's much lighter.” Kurt heard a small click from a cell phone camera “Ash, think you can reverse it?”

There was silence for a moment before the sound of a plunger unclogging a drain and the world was filled with color again. Gasping for breath he stared at the three in front of him. Blaine stood between a small red headed girl and a plus size but still beautiful African American girl.

Both girls were styled, though Mercedes (Kurt glanced down at their shoes to confirm) took a more modern style while Ash dressed in laces and crystals it seemed. Blaine was wearing red and black pinstripe pants paired with an all black shirt and bright red suspenders. His hair again looked like a helmet with the amount of gel in it.  
Ash blushed softly as she wrung her fingers together. “I am sorry hun. The spell trap wasn't meant for you”

“Spell trap?”

“Yeah” Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine who was chuckling again. “Ash set a trap for a pain in our sides and you walked into it.” The other pulled out his Blackberry and after a moment turned the screen to Kurt.

His face paled as he took the picture on the screen in. Kurt's jaw worked for a moment as he turned his gaze towards the red head girl who was trying to make herself smaller.

“You turned me into a _guinea pig_?!”


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's father raised him with the belief that his grades and talent would be the only chance he'd ever get if he wanted to get out of this cow town and make something of himself. The boy pushed himself to make his grades the best he could, keep his dance and voice at the peak of his level. Being a countertenor made him slightly more than other boys in his age group.

So why was he sitting in one of his new school's garden, feet bare and in the fountain as he watched one of the girls he met not ten minutes ago turn the water different colors? Why was he sipping a non fat mocha that Blaine grabbed on a standard coffee run for the group? Everything that's happened in the last ten minutes confused him.

“Shouldn't we be in class?” Kurt asked suddenly, looking over to Blaine who was trying to pull Ash off of the fountain top.

“First rule of being in Ms. Spirits Study Hall class. On Monday's, Wednesday’s and Friday's it is a stupid idea to show up. The woman is drunk off her ass” Ash explained, still sitting on the top of the fountain despite Blaine's best efforts to dislodge the smaller girl.

“And she's a teacher here?”

“It's Study Hall. It's not a class really” Blaine said, turning to face Kurt with a smile. The paler teen blushed and looked away for a moment, trying to hide it from the others. 

“So what's the second rule?”

“Never eat the cheese”

Kurt blinked up at Ash, trying to figure out what she had meant. Judging by the confused faces of the other two they hadn't expected that answer either. The ginger just shrugged and sipped her coffee.

“Moving on then.”

…

Kurt stumbled into his dorm room, giggling madly. Both Ash and Blaine had left him and Mercedes for their final classes. The girl had spent the walk back to his dorm room filling him in on the back stories of a few of the students. The girl knew how to tell a story.

“I swear! She just jumped out of his seat, and started screaming something about the gummy bears talking to her and speed from the room!”

“Oh god, why would she do something like that?” Kurt laughed, falling backwards on his bed. Mercedes took a seat at his vanity, smiling brightly over to the boy.

“Who knows, almost all Natural Shifters have some form of crazy. You heard Ash at the fountain.” She explained with a shrug.

Kurt paused in his laughter, looking at the plus sized beauty with a raised eyebrow. He had never heard the term Natural Shifter before. Mercedes saw his confused expression and laughed gently, giving him a sweet smile. “I forgot, you start your classes tomorrow and haven't learned this yet. Want a quick lessons?”

Kurt returned the smile, shifting on his bed so that he was sitting crossed leg to look over at her. Mercedes turned in the vanity's chair, smoothing her shirt down as she tried to remember what her teachers had taught her.

“Okay. There are three types of ways Shifters are born. Natural Shifters are like Ash or Coach Tanaka. They're born with their powers showing and are the easiest for the government to find. Ash is a Alchemist Shifter, though almost everyone calls them Witches.”

“Next are Blooming Shifters. That's us”Mercedes said, wiggling her fingers in the space between the two of them. “Our powers don't show until after puberty and then when it does show it's usually in such a fun way.” Her tone turned slightly bitter at the end and she scowled,looking off in the distance.

Kurt frowned softly, reaching across to her and resting his hand on her knee. With a small sniff she returned his hold, giving him a slightly watery smile. Giving her a moment to recenter and collect her thoughts he rubbed his thumb softly against her palm. With a final deep breath she shook her head slightly and finished.

“The last are called Forced Shifters. These kids were brutalized by certain Shifters and forced to be like us. Typically they're Lycan and Lamia Shifters, Werewolves and Vampires.”

He couldn't help the snort that came out of him when she that, shaking his head slightly. Mercedes laughed at him, twisting a piece of her hair around a finger. 

“Yeah yeah. I was the same way when I heard about it. It's different than the stories though. Yeah the Vampires have to drink blood but the government has most of them on this synthetic stuff.”

She frowned tightly, looking at the floor ”It's the ones the government doesn't have a hold one we gotta worry about. They go crazy when they feed only on human blood and attack people, sometimes killing, sometimes turning the human into another Lamia Shifter.”

“What about Lycans? Are they as bad?” Kurt asked, shivering slightly at the thought of someone being forced to be like this.

“Nah. I've met a few. They're pretty cool unless it's a full moon. Then they get a little tense around people.” Mercedes pointed out of his still open door. “You'll see them traveling in little packs around the school.”

Kurt nodded, leaning back on his hands as he tried to take in all this information. At first it was just him with his wings, but to learn that some of the kids at this school had been attacked and forced into this life was just scary. He couldn't help a shiver as he tried to imagine what must happen to turn a normal human into a Shifter. Whatever the process was it couldn't be anything pleasant.

“So....what are you?” He asked gently, tilting his head to the side.

She laughed,flipping her hair off of her shoulder “I'm a Divine Shifter. A Seer. I get visions of the future, along with a blinding headache.”

“Wow. So do you see everything?”

“Nah. A lot of Seers are taught to focus on certain events. Like a few Seers will only focus on finding other Shifters, or others will focus on murders or things they can prevent from happening.”

Kurt felt his eyes widen as he stared at the girl. He couldn't imagine finding out things like that before they were meant to happen. “So, what do you focus on?”

“I focus on love. I get visions of when people are gonna fall in love or find that certain someone” She smiled brightly as she shimmed in her seat.

Laughing Kurt threw one of his decorative pillows at her. Catching it she stuck her tongue out at him, wiggling the pillow in her hands.

“Anyway as the Seer of Love I gotta ask baby boy, am I gonna be seeing your future anytime soon” Mercedes wiggled her eyebrows at him with a saucy smile.  
“No....no” Kurt blushed, his fingers messing with the quilt on top of his bed. “I already have a boyfriend back home.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping through the pictures before hanging one to her.

The girl raised a single eyebrow as she looked down at the small picture in her hand. “Annnnd his name?”

“Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe”


End file.
